Le sabre sous la lune
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Les années passent, la vie continue. Sayu, un jeune homme tout ce qu'il a de plus ordinaire, va se retrouver impliqué dans un nouveau combat des célèbres guerrières et mettre à jour des vérités datant des temps anciens...
1. Eclat d'acier

Voici un nouveau défi que je me lance, faire une fic sur l'univers de Sailor moon, série ayant fait partie de mon enfance, malgré le massacre dont cette série fut victime chez nous^^ Je préviens tout de suite que je vais tout de même prendre certaines libertés avec le contexte de l'univers original, donc ne soyez pas étonnés

Disclaimer : Naturellement, Sailor moon ne m'appartient pas, je ne vais pas cette fic à but lucratif, uniquement pour mon plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs.

**Le Sabre sous la lune**

_Chapitre 1 : Eclat d'acier_

Le bruit du bois qui s'entrechoque, deux figurent qui tournent et virevoltent l'une autour de l'autre. Les pas résonnent rapidement et en rythme sur le plancher. Un dojo où deux personnes en kimono échangent rapidement des coups avec leurs boken. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux frappe au ventre et le combat s'arrête. Le perdant tombe sur les fesses et relève la tête pour laisser voir un jeune homme brun dont le visage montre le dépit de sa défaite.

**Et encore un pour toi Sayu.**

Le vainqueur se révèle à son tour, montrant un jeune homme atteignant la vingtaine, le visage fin et le regard ferme, des yeux marron tirant sur le doré et des cheveux noirs en bataille.

**Le kenjutsu, c'est très différent du kendo, on y arrive ou on n'y arrive pas.**

**Ouais, c'est vrai, allez fini pour ce soir, j'en ai marre de prendre des raclées.**

**Comme tu le sens Shin.**

L'intéressé tend le bras à son partenaire qui l'accepte et l'aide à se relever. Les deux se débarrassent de leur équipement avant de changer d'endroit. Le dojo est en fait adjacent à la maison du dénommé Shin, lequel commence par aller s'assoir devant son ordinateur, ce qui attira immédiatement l'œil de Sayu qui soupire de découragement.

**Encore sur ce blog ? Tu perds ton temps mon vieux.**

**Arrêtes, c'est une vraie mine d'or sur sailor moon et les autres senshi.**

**Mets-toi à la page mon pote. Ca fait quoi ? Trois ? Quatre ans qu'on a plus entendus parler d'elles ? C'est périmé depuis longtemps les sailor senshi.**

**Ces filles sont des héroïnes, c'est normal de vouloir en savoir plus.**

**Sauf que ce super blog annonce tout et n'importe quoi. C'était quoi la dernière rumeur déjà ? Que c'était un groupe secret travaillant pour la CIA ?**

**Heu… bon d'accord, ça c'était pas leur info la plus fine. Mais y'a que des trucs sympas, caméra de surveillance, photo prise en cœur de l'action par des témoins. Ces filles ont trop la classe.**

Disait-il avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix alors que Sayu se penchait pour observer l'écran et une photo plutôt réussie du groupe de célèbres guerrières, le tout avant de lancer un de ces commentaires acerbes dont il avait le secret.

**Ce sont surtout des cosplayeuses en marinières plutôt bonnes à affoler les hormones d'ados attardés qu'à chasser de soi-disant dangereux aliens…**

**Je te sens septique.**

**Non sans blague… Bon aller, puisque tu restes sur ce truc, je vais squatter la douche.**

**OK. Au fait, mon grand-père a dit qu'il voulait te voir après.**

**Le vieux ? OK.**

Et sur ces considérations, Sayu gagna la douche où il se débarrassa de la sueur de l'entrainement avant de retourner dans le dojo où il trouva un homme d'âge avancé, cheveux gris et moustache de la même couleur. Pourtant, malgré son âge, le vieil homme dégageait encore une impression de force. Enfin, si on omettait le fait que tout le monde le prenait pour un vieux taré et qu'il n'avait quasiment aucune élève qui supportait son entrainement de furieux en dehors de son petit-fils et de Sayu.

**Tu vas rester là longtemps ? Amènes-toi ici petit morveux !**

**J'arrive vieux con…**

Oui, pour le coup, le respect entre maître et élève passait un peu à la trappe mais c'était leur façon de faire, ca ne voulait pas dire que Sayu ne reconnaissait pas la force et l'efficacité de l'entrainement de son maître ni que ce dernier niait le talent de son élève.

**Poses tes fesses ici, on va causer un peu.**

Le vieil homme s'assit en plein dojo et se sortit une bouteille de saké et une coupelle avant de commencer à s'en servir. Sayu s'assit devant lui mais refusa de boire.

**Alors gamin, ça te plait le kenjutsu ?**

**Je pense que vous avez eu l'occasion de voir que oui, c'est radicalement différent du kendo mais ca me plait. **

**C'est plus ancien, moins « sportif » que le kendo. C'est la base de l'art des samouraïs, l'art de tuer, n'oublis jamais ça.**

**Rassurez-vous, je fais ça pour mon plaisir, j'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit.**

**Je le savais, t'es jeune mais assez mature à mon gout, j'ai un cadeau pour toi gamin.**

Sur ce, il prit un objet long enroulé dans du tissu et le tendit à son élève qui enleva la protection en tissu et sortit un sabre dans son fourreau. Il dégaina prudemment la lame et constata à sa grande stupéfaction qu'elle était parfaitement aiguisée, rien à voir avec les sabres de décoration. D'ailleurs, l'arme en était dépourvue, la garde et le manche étaient simples, le fourreau laqué de noir, sans décorations.

**C'est un vrai sabre.**

**Un petit cadeau, que serait un kenjutsushi sans un vrai sabre ? Mais bon, c'est juste un symbole, gardes-le chez toi.**

Sayu prit le temps pour examiner la lame, tester l'équilibre, le sabre était incontestablement une œuvre de maître, un authentique travail de forge à l'ancienne et rares étaient les forgerons à encore pratiquer cet art. Il le rengaina et salua ensuite respectueusement son maître.

**C'est un cadeau magnifique maître, je vous remercie.**

**Arrêtes de faire des courbettes, ca te ressemble pas du tout. Aller, il est tard, files et rentres chez toi, tu travailles tôt demain je crois.**

**Et oui pas le choix, à dix-neuf ans sans bagage universitaire, c'est les petits boulots qui font vivre.**

**Ceux qui ont de la volonté s'en sortent toujours Sayu, maintenant barres-toi, j'ai envie de picoler en paix ce soir.**

Sayu remballa le sabre dans le tissu de transport et se leva avant de quitter les lieux. Il fit un détour pour saluer son ami Shin qui le félicita pour son cadeau avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Sayu regarda sa montre, 22H12, il était plus que temps de rentrer, surtout qu'il faisait le chemin à pied, histoire de prendre l'air. Ca lui faisait du bien, depuis deux semaines, il ressentait comme une gêne dans la poitrine mais pas de douleur en particulier. Il n'avait donc rien dit à Shin ou son maître, lui-même ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne se sentait bien que là, lorsqu'il marchait la nuit sous la lueur de la lune…

Il coupa par un vieux parc, désert à cette heure-ci. Un grand gaillard de dix-neuf ans comme lui ne craignait pas les agressions, surtout qu'il savait très bien se défendre. Il resta néanmoins sur ces gardes en entendant un bruit dans les arbres. Ce, avant qu'une forme ne lui saute en pleine poitrine. La forme en question fut interceptée par ses bras et se révéla être… un chat. Animal qu'il tenait devant lui.

**Et bien mon pépère, t'amuses pas à me coller des frayeurs du genre… T'es un peu bizarre comme chat toi…**

En effet, son pelage semblait avoir une couleur bizarre, presque mauve, or des chats mauves, ça n'existait pas. Il s'y connaissait un peu en chat, vu qu'il en avait un chez lui, un gentil siamois très collant. Sans doute ce chat était un bleu russe dont le pelage lui paraissait bizarre à cause de la faible qualité de l'éclairage public et de sa fatigue. Il fut plutôt intéressé par le front de l'animal qui présentait une forme de… marque ? Griffure ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'en analyser la forme en détails que quelque chose d'autre surgit des arbres et le chat lui sauta des bras. L'autre chose était aussi un chat… enfin façon de parler, un chat de deux mètres se tenant debout sur ses pattes arrière, avec deux queues, entourés de flammes et quelque chose de maléfique dans le regard. Sayu n'était pas un inculte, il connaissait un peu ses mythes et légendes et en bon japonais, il connaissait donc les classiques du bestiaire Yokai dont le monstrueux Nekomata qui était devant lui.

**What the fuck ?**

Il hallucinait, clairement, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Trop d'entrainement, trop de travail. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une voix lui disant de fuir alors que le nekomata lui lança une boule de feu. Il ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes en sautant sur le côté avant de prendre la tangente.

**Bordel, manquait plus que ça, dites-moi qu'on tourne un putain de film !**

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas, la créature était réelle, agressive et affamée. Sayu courut entre les arbres pour tenter de la semer, mais le nekomata était du genre tenace et ne le lâchait pas. Finalement, la course de Sayu prit fin devant un mur de béton, il n'avait pas trop réfléchi où il fuyait sur le coup. Il se tourna, la créature venait de le rattraper, il était bloqué mais c'était mal connaitre le jeune homme que de croire qu'il allait accepter de se faire tuer comme ça.

**Rat acculé mort le chat comme on dit… Et dire que ce n'était sensé être qu'un symbole…**

Hasard ou destin, le cadeau du vieux fou tombait à pic. Il sortit le sabre de son tissu avant de le dégainer, laisser tomber le fourreau et se mettre en garde.

**Amènes-toi le monstre, je vais m'occuper de ton cas !**

Etrangement, Sayu conserva son calme, il avait une sorte de plénitude, quelque chose lui disait que ses chances n'étaient pas nulles. Il n'attaqua pas le premier, il attendit que le nekomata charge, ce qu'il fit. Sayu respira un grand coup et esquiva à la dernière seconde, frappant d'un coup latéral dans la cuisse du monstre. Malheureusement, la peau et le muscle de la créature était très résistants et il ne put pas l'entamer profondément, il n'insista pas et recula pour assurer une distance de sécurité. Il y avait un peu de sang mais la blessure était superficielle, elle ne réussit qu'à énerver le yokai qui asséna une volée de boule de feu au jeune homme. Il esquiva aussi habillement qu'il put avant qu'une des sphères de feu n'explosent trop près de lui et l'envoie voler plus loin. Son corps lui faisait mal de partout mais il pouvait encore bouger.

Haut dans le ciel, les nuages se dissipaient pour laisser filtrer un peu plus la lumières douçâtre de la lune. Sayu se remit en garde et regarda le monstre dans les yeux.

**Tu peux rêver si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire aussi facilement !**

Fureur et détermination envahirent son regard… alors qu'une énergie étrange envahissait son corps depuis son buste. Il ne saurait dire ce qui lui arrivait mais c'était puissant, ça grimpait en flèche en lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pas plus qu'il ne comprit le phénomène suivant. Des sortes de dessins argentés et brillants apparurent partout sur son corps. Ils n'étaient pas sur sa peau, ils semblaient flotter à quelques millimètres de sa peau et ses vêtements et suivaient ses mouvements, comme une sorte d'armure de lumière. Les motifs étaient élégants et complexes, semblaient former un tout complet. Et encore, il n'en voyait pas la totalité, ni le croissant de lune au niveau de son front, ni celui sur son dos qui semblait le centre de tout le motif. N'étant pas en position de poser des questions, il laissa juste cette puissance monstre l'envahir avant de foncer sur le nekomata. Ses sens, ses réflexes, tout était décuplé, même sa lame brillait d'une fine lueur argentée. Le nekomata tenta d'abord de le bruler de ses projectiles incendiaires avant de le frapper de ses griffes. Il esquiva le tout et avec célérité, leva sa lame avant de l'abattre d'une puissante frappe descendante, fendant la tête du monstre qui s'écroula avant que son corps ne se consume.

Les mystérieuses marques lumineuses disparurent alors que Sayu ressentait une vive douleur le parcourir. Il laissa tomber son sabre avant de tomber sur le dos. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, il avait le souffle court, il était au bord de l'évanouissement et son regard devenait flou. Il entendit juste des bruits de pas précipités et vit une vague forme avec une longue chevelure blonde.

**Luna… aussi vite que je pouvais… s'est-il passé ?**

**…inattendu… situation grave…**

Il les entendait très mal mais autant il percevait la voix de la femme blonde, autant il ne voyait pas l'autre personne qui parlait, la même qu'il l'avait mise en garde contre le monstre.

**…est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**...appeler Rei… l'amener au temple… plus sûr…**

Et là-dessus, ces dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience après un dernier regard vers la lune qui bizarrement, lui semblait douce et rassurante…


	2. Quand les chats parlent

**Le Sabre sous la lune**

_Chapitre 2 : Quand les chats parlent, les nouvelles fusent_

Ce furent les rayons du soleil de midi qui réveillèrent Sayu. Le jeune homme émergea difficilement et reprit doucement ses esprits alors que ses sens se réveillaient.

**Où est-ce que je suis…**

Il commença par faire quelques constats simples. Il était dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, une chambre simple, sans doute dans une demeure traditionnelle. Il était allongé dans un futon. Autre constatation, il était torse nu et en enlevant la couette, il s'aperçut aussi que les quelques petites blessures qu'il avait eu étaient soignées. Un peu plus loin, il avisa ses vêtements soigneusement pliées et son sabre posé contre le mur en bois. Autre constatation pour le coup, il n'avait certainement pas rêvé les évènements de la veille au soir, sinon, il ne sentirait pas encore son corps le tirailler légèrement. Bon, il fallait faire le tri des évènements de la soirée, il s'était entrainé avec son ami Shin, le vieux maître lui avait fait cadeau d'un sabre et sur le chemin du retour, il s'était fait agresser par une créature sortie tout droit des vieilles légendes japonaises. Créature qu'il avait proprement explosé. Et c'était là que le bas blessait, il n'avait que des souvenirs très flous de ce moment-là. Il se rappelait plus ou moins avoir frappé le monstre en pleine tête mais pour le reste c'était plus des sensations. Il avait souvenir d'une sorte d'énergie partant de son torse, d'une impression de puissance monstre, puis d'une douleur atroce quand tout fut terminé. Et pour le reste, trou noir, il se réveillait ici.

Il se releva donc et prit ses affaires, récupérant du même coup son téléphone, histoire de voir la date et l'heure. On était le lendemain, donc il n'avait pas dormi des jours et des jours, c'était la fin de matinée. Et poisse du siècle, au moins une demi-douzaine de message de son patron qui allait certainement le tuer s'il n'avait pas une bonne excuse pour justifier son absence. Mais bon, sur le coup, il jugeait ça secondaire. Il fallait d'abord savoir où il était. S'il ne s'était pas réveillé à l'hôpital ou en cellule chez les flics, c'était bien que les personnes qui l'avaient amené ici devaient savoir quelque chose sur la bestiole qui l'avait attaqué. Il se rhabilla et décida de garder son sabre avec lui, on ne savait jamais. Il sortit dans le couloir extérieur, la demeure était bordée d'arbres, il devait être aux abords de la ville, il n'y avait que là qu'on trouvait de la forêt. Il avança un petit peu avant d'entendre des voix. Il s'arrêta et observa discrètement par le panneau légèrement entrouvert. Il y avait trois jeunes femmes assises autour d'une table basse, tasses de thé devant elles. Elles devaient avoir à peine la vingtaine, l'une d'entre elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et était vêtue comme une miko, ce qui expliquerait l'aspect des lieux s'il se trouvait dans un temple Shinto. La seconde était une blonde aux yeux bleus, le visage pétillant, habillée à la mode, le genre qui devait bien prendre soin d'elle. D'ailleurs, sa silhouette lui disait quelque chose. Et la troisième était une brune portant ses cheveux en queue de cheval, plus grande que les autres, plus athlétique mais non pas moins féminine.

**Tu penses que ça ira Rei ? Ce n'est pas un problème de l'avoir amené ici ? **demanda la blonde en direction de la miko.

**Non c'est bon. Grand-père et Yuuichirou sont absents pour plusieurs jours, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.**

**J'aimerais surtout comprendre pour ma part. Il s'est passé quoi exactement hier soir ? **Demanda alors la brune.

Ce fut une quatrième voix qui répondit, une personne qu'il ne voyait pas, sans doute dans un angle mort de la pièce.

**C'est un petit peu compliqué, je vous expliquerais tout quand Ami sera là.**

Sans doute la nouvelle arrivante qui venait de débarquer dans la pièce. Une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs sombres. Cette dernière vint s'assoir avec les autres.

**Excusez-moi les filles, des soucis avec la fac, je ne suis pas trop en retard j'espère ?**

**Non, pas du tout. **Lui répondit la miko. **D'ailleurs, notre invité vient de se réveiller… **dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la porte où se trouvait Sayu.

Elle avait du le griller dès le début. Se composant un visage sans expression, il fit glisser le panneau. Il avait toujours son sabre à la main, enfin rangé tout de même dans son fourreau mais on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'être méfiant vu la soirée qui avait précédé. Ce fut la Miko qui lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

**Je vous en prie, ne restez pas là, venez vous assoir, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.**

**Oui, je crois aussi.**

Dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il n'aurait voulu. Suivant l'indication de la miko, il vint s'assoir entre elle et la blonde. Il chercha discrètement du regard mais ne trouva pas la cinquième personne qui aurait du être là, celle à qui appartenait la voix qui l'avait mis en garde, celle de la personne avec qui la blonde avait parlé avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience la veille. Mais une nouvelle fois, ce fut la miko qui lui parla pour le tirer de ces réflexions.

**Je comprends que la situation soit délicate pour vous, je pense que des présentations s'imposent pour commencer.**

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il était bien silencieux pour le moment mais il avait encore pas mal de choses à digérer.

**Je m'appelle Hino Rei, mon grand-père dirige le temple où nous sommes. Voici Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami et Aino Minako.**

Dit-elle en désignant successivement la brune, la fille aux cheveux foncés et la blonde. Vu la situation, il aurait été malvenue de sa part de ne pas leur rendre la politesse.

**Je m'appelle Sayu… Suzumi Sayu. Bon, vous m'excuserez d'être aussi direct mais vous êtes qui ? Et dans la foulée, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer le foutoir d'hier soir ? C'était quoi ce truc ?**

Les quatre jeunes femmes se regardèrent, visiblement en train de se décider sur ce qu'elles devaient faire.

**Je vais m'occuper des explications. **Dit alors la mystérieuse autre voix qui n'avait pas de visage.

Enfin, elle en eut un dès qu'un drôle de chat sauta sur la table, un chat au pelage mauve avec une marque de croissant de lune sur le front. Un chat qui fit ce qu'un chat n'était pas sensé faire, il se mit à parler.

**Enchantée Sayu, je m'appelle Luna.**

**Y'a un chat qui parle…**

Sayu la regardait avec des yeux ronds, il allait de surprise en surprise et il ne se rappelait pas être consommateur d'alcool ou de quelconques substances illicites. Ce fut la blonde, Minako, qui reprit la parole.

**Oui, ça fait toujours cet effet la première fois.**

**Y'a un… putain… de chat… qui parle…**

Non, là son cerveau était en train d'essayer avec désespoir d'assimiler l'info comme quoi le chat devant lui était en train de parler. Puis, il réussit finalement à redescendre sur terre pour essayer de poursuivre la conversation.

**Si c'est toi qui as envoyé ton copain enflammé hier soir, je te jure que je te file à un resto chinois !**

**Non ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait sortir ce monstre. C'était toi que je cherchais en fait…**

**Moi ? Mais pourquoi un chat qui cause voudrait me voir ?**

**Enfin, ce n'est pas toi spécifiquement que je cherchais. J'étais à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre, de quelqu'un aussi et c'est sur toi que je suis tombée, littéralement.**

**Oui, ça me revient, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dans les bras avant que le nekomata m'attaque. D'ailleurs, il sortait d'où ce truc ?**

**Je l'ignore. Il s'est soudainement matérialisé avant que je ne te trouve.**

**Ca fait beaucoup de coïncidences là… enfin passons, il est mort, il ne devrait pas revenir, même si je ne me souviens pas très bien comment l'avoir tué.**

**Là, c'est la véritable inconnue, tu as utilisé la puissance lunaire pour le tuer.**

**La quoi ?**

**Je crois que ca va prendre un moment pour tout t'expliquer…**

**Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider Luna. **Dit alors une nouvelle voix, une sixième.

Et encore une fois, ile ne vit personne, enfin pas jusqu'à ce qu'un chat blanc saute sur la table et vienne à côté de Luna. Un chat qui avait la même marque sur le front que la chatte mauve. Chat qui parlait lui aussi.

**Enchantée, moi c'est Artemis.**

**Encore un chat qui cause ? Mais dites-moi que c'est une putain de conspiration mondiale ! Mon chat parle aussi ?**

**Non, nous ne sommes pas des chats ordinaires, nous venons d'une autre planète à l'origine.**

**Bien sûr, des chats aliens qui causent ! Cette fois c'est sûr, je suis en plein délire !**

Disait-il avec un sourire nerveux attestant qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Mais faisant preuve d'un self-control forçant le respect, merci l'entrainement de kenjutsu, il arriva à reprendre un peu contenance avant de s'adresser aux filles.

**Et vous quatre ? Vous êtes qui ou quoi ? Des aliens aussi ?**

Les quatre jeunes femmes en question se regardèrent toutes un peu nerveusement, elles ne savaient pas trop ce qu'elles devaient dire exactement, à quel point elles pouvaient lui faire confiance. Mais finalement, elles hochèrent toutes la tête en direction de Minako. Même si elle jouait souvent à la fille délurée, c'était elle la chef de leur groupe techniquement, alors à elle l'honneur. Ce fut donc un peu nerveusement qu'elle prit la parole.

**Nous sommes… les Sailor Senshi.**

**Je vous demande pardon ?**

**Je suis Sailor Venus. Rei est Sailor Mars, Ami est Sailor Mercury et Makoto est Sailor Jupiter.**

**Oooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk… Alors on va prendre le temps qu'il faut, on va rester déjeuner tous ensemble si nécessaire mais vous allez tout m'expliquer, en commençant par le début je vous prie !**

Difficile de croire que ces quatre filles étaient la bande de cosplayeuses nocturnes qui avaient fait parler d'elles à de nombreuses reprises il y a trois ans. Les filles ne savaient pas trop par quel bout le prendre. Les deux chats se consultèrent du regard avant de se mettre d'accord.

**Soit, nous allons tout te raconter. Qui nous sommes, notre véritable histoire, nos origines, nos combats et… nos petits soucis actuels.**

Et cela dura plus de deux bonnes heures. D'ailleurs, comme l'avait dit Sayu, ils déjeunèrent tous ensembles pour la peine. Le jeune homme ne décrocha pas un mot pendant toute la durée de l'exposé. Car comme elle l'avait promis, Luna raconta tout, aidée des autres. Et tout depuis le début, le millenium d'argent, la destruction de ce dernier il y a quasiment deux mille ans, les réincarnations des guerrières et de leur princesse, le cristal d'argent, Tuxedo Kamen. Elle continua sur les combats qu'ils avaient menés en suivant. La reine Metalia, sa servante Beryl, les shitennou, puis les black moon et leur prince émo gentiment manipulé qui avait fait mumuse avec l'espace-temps, les death bastards, avec l'arrivée de celles qu'on appelait les Outers, les death moon, avec en prime le royaume d'or, le cristal du même nom et son gardien Helios, transformé en canasson ailé pour sa peine, et on avait fini avec les stars seeds et le plus beau numéro de travestissement jamais inventé par un boys-band.

**Ca en fait des choses dites-moi…**

Dire que Sayu avait de quoi être perplexe était un euphémisme. C'était de la folie brute, d'autant qu'elles prétendaient ni plus ni moins qu'avoir sauvé l'humanité quasiment une demi-douzaine de fois. Minako essaya de se montrer conciliante envers le jeune homme.

**Je comprends que tout cela puisse paraitre dur à avaler.**

**Non si peu… Bon, le prenez pas mal mais jusqu'à hier, j'étais persuadé que vous étiez juste une canular géant et que vous aviez disparu de la circulation uniquement parce que vous étiez devenues assez grandes pour vous rendre compte que vous balader la nuit avec des tenues qui ressemblent plus à des cosplay inventés par des ados sous hormones qu'autre chose, n'étaient pas le meilleur plan de carrière.**

Il ne mâchait pas ses mots mais aucune des filles ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Pour un individu normalement constitué, tout ce qu'elles faisaient était gros à avaler. D'ailleurs, passer pour des allumées leur avait plus souvent convenu, ca avait évité que des gens trop sérieux leur courent après. D'ailleurs, elles avaient vite remarqué au cours de leur « carrière » de justicière que leurs principaux fans étaient avant tout… les gamins et les ados.

**OK, alors sans vouloir faire mon chieur, pourriez-vous me montrer une preuve. Juste histoire de me prouver que tout ça n'est pas le plus gros mytho de l'humanité.**

Les quatre jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec un air gêné. Bon, techniquement, elles ne lui en voulaient pas pour ça aussi, ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde allait avaler ça aussi facilement et ce, malgré la présence de chats bavards. Makoto se leva et s'étira un bon coup, engourdie d'avoir été assise aussi longtemps.

**Bon, et bien je m'y colle alors.**

La jeune femme ouvrit le panneau qui donnait sur l'arrière du temple, un petit jardin bordé par la forêt, un coin discret compte tenu de ce qu'elle voulait faire à midi. Elle sortit de sa poche un étrange cristal aux reflets émeraude, elle le sera contre sa poitrine, ce dernier émit une forte lumière verte et la jeune femme reparut vêtue de son seyant et célèbre costume à marinière. Alors, maintenant, il en était sûr, elles avaient bien des espèces de pouvoirs magiques… ou alors c'était des supers ninjas qui avaient mis au point le meilleur numéro de transformisme qui soit… Par contre, il se garda bien de lui dire que si ce costume, moulant et avec une jupe outrageusement courte, était déjà assez limite à porter à l'adolescence, maintenant qu'elle était jeune adulte, il lui donnait carrément l'air d'un objet sexuel…

**Et histoire de faire bonne mesure…**

Makoto tendit le bras vers un buisson, les éclairs commencèrent à danser autour de son corps, le chargeant de puissance électrique avant qu'elle lance une décharge le pauvre végétal qui fut grillé sur place. Et encore, elle avait énormément restreint sa puissance.

**Et voilà le travail !**

**Makoto, j'apprécie l'entrain que tu y mets, mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire brûler mon temple et la forêt, ce serait mieux.**

La sailor tout de vert vêtue se tourna vers le buisson en train de brûler et eut un air penaud.

**Boulet… **dit Sayu tout bas.

**Je m'en occupe…**

Finalement, Ami se leva, prit un cristal au reflet saphir et se transforma à son tour, vêtue de sa tenue aux nuances bleues de Sailor Mercury. Elle appela son pouvoir sur l'eau et en envoya sur le végétal qui s'éteint sur le coup. Puis, dans une douce lueur, verte pour Makoto et bleue pour Ami, elles reprirent leurs apparences de tous les jours. Même si elles n'avaient pas connues de grandes batailles depuis ces dernières années, elles remarquaient tout de même au fil du temps que leurs pouvoirs s'étaient sensiblement accrus. Par exemple, il ne leur suffisait plus que d'une simple pensée pour se transformer ou appeler leurs pouvoirs élémentaires.

**OK ! Je suis convaincu, pas de soucis !**

Non, là, il ne pouvait définitivement plus douter de leur parole ou alors c'était la plus vicelarde et bien ficelée des caméras cachées de l'histoire de la télé. Et là, il eut une pensée pour son ami Shin qui aurait tué pour avoir une miette des infos qu'il avait eut en deux heures.

**Bon, vos copines les… Outers comme vous les appelez, j'ai compris qu'elles bossaient de leur côté mais votre autre copine… Votre princesse, Sailor Moon, ou Usagi de son vrai nom, elle est où ?**

Changement d'attitude, les jeunes femmes baissèrent les yeux, l'ambiance devenait soudainement morose. Ce fut Luna qui rompit ce silence pesant.

**Le problème est bien là, nous n'en savons rien.**

**Pardon ?**

**Elle a disparut il y a environ deux semaines. Elle, ainsi que Mamoru, la réincarnation du prince Endymion. Un beau jour, pouf ! Envolés sans laisser de traces, leur appartement est vide et ce n'est surement pas leur genre de disparaitre sans prévenir personne, même pour prendre des vacances.**

**D'accord et sans vouloir jouer les nombrilistes, quel rapport avec moi ?**

**Tous les soirs, je parcours la ville dans l'espoir de les retrouver. Hier soir, j'ai senti quelque chose de familier et je suis tombé sur toi…**

**Mais quoi de familier ? Je sais rien de tout ça moi.**

**J'ai sentie… l'énergie du cristal d'argent. Et même si c'est ténu, je le sens encore partout sur toi.**

**Heu… vous m'excuserez mais si j'avais sur moi un super caillou avec assez de puissance pour faire sauter la planète, je pense que je serais au courant. Et hier, j'ai eu assez de jus pour tuer un simple monstre.**

**Pourtant les symboles apparus sur ton corps… une grande partie était composée de runes silvites, l'ancienne langue écrite du millenium d'argent.**

**J'ai pas exactement prit ça comme langue au lycée alors j'ai pas remarqué…**

Quand il commençait à devenir cynique, c'était qu'il avait atteint sa limite, il en avait conscience, aussi, décida-t-il d'arrêter là avant de devenir désagréable envers ces jeunes femmes qui l'avaient quand même aider.

**Bon, merci pour votre hospitalité mais là, j'ai trop d'informations à avaler alors je vais rentrer chez moi et réfléchir à tout ça. **Dit-il en se levant de la table et prenant la direction de l'entrée.

Aucune des filles ne savaient si elles devaient le retenir ou non. Rei fit un signe négatif de la tête, elle préférait lui laisser le temps de digérer. Sayu prit ses chaussures et quitta donc le temple, à mi-chemin sur les marches menant à la rue, il fut intercepté par une voix.

**Sayu ! Attends !**

La jeune femme blonde, Minako, venait vers lui en courant. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir quand elle arriva à sa hauteur et parla.

**Ecoutes, j'ai vraiment pas envie de continuer aujourd'hui.**

**Je sais, je voulais autre chose.**

Là-dessus, elle sortit son téléphone et l'ouvrit.

**Il vaut mieux qu'on puisse rester en contact si nécessaire.**

**Oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.**

Là-dessus, il prit son téléphone et ils échangèrent leurs numéros et leurs mails et Sayu s'en alla après avoir salué la jeune femme. Regardant son téléphone, il se rappela alors qu'il avait raté son travail de ce matin. Il avait vite intérêt à appeler avant que son patron ne veuille le crucifier. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et appela à son travail, se faisant incendier avant d'inventer une excuse bidon mais qui avait le plaisir de passer, en général pour un mensonge du genre, plus c'est simple, plus c'est gros et mieux ca passe. Comme il était un employé sérieux, la patron l'accepta et lui donna sa journée avant de lui dire de se pointer le lendemain sans faute. Moralement fatigué, il arriva dans l'appartement qu'il louait dans un immeuble d'un quartier calme. Une bonne affaire qu'il avait eu la chance de trouver. Un appartement au second avec un salon, une cuisine américaine, une salle de bain décente et une chambre à part, le tout pour pas cher. Ses parents étaient morts dans une catastrophe aérienne alors qu'il était au début de son lycée, ce qui avait pourri ses études. Fort heureusement, son père travaillait dans la finance et avait laissé de côté un joli pactole qui avait aidé son fils à s'en sortir.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il fut accueilli par son chat, un gentil siamois qu'il avait trouvé mourant de faim en pleine rue et qu'il avait adopté. La gentille bestiole vint se frotter aux jambes de son maître, ce dernier l'attrapa et regarda son animal dans les yeux.

**Rassures-moi, tu causes pas toi au moins ?**

Fort heureusement pour lui, son chat était parfaitement normal et se contenta d'émettre une série de miaulement qui pouvaient se traduire par : « Donnes-moi à bouffer ! Donnes-moi à bouffer ! Donnes-moi à bouffer ! ». Soupirant, il posa son chat par terre avant de lui mettre une dose de croquette et de poser ses affaires en vrac sur le canapé. Il alla ensuite à la douche, le contact de l'eau l'aidant à se calmer et réfléchir. Usagi, Sailor Moon, avait disparut depuis deux semaines. Et ca faisait justement deux semaines qu'il avait cette sensation dans le torse. Il décida ensuite de se reposer, sautant sur son lit avant de pioncer jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain justement, fut sans histoire, il travailla tôt le matin jusqu'au milieu d'après-midi et une fois rentré chez lui, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda le nom sur l'écran, il s'agissait de celui de Minako. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser indéfiniment le problème. La jeune femme fut brève, elle lui demandait simplement de les rejoindre à une adresse précise dans la soirée, elles avaient visiblement quelque chose d'important à vérifier et besoin de son aide. Vu qu'il allait devoir faire face, il accepta et raccrocha. Le jeune homme était pensif, toutes ces choses qui lui arrivaient et qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler entièrement, hasard ou destinée ? Il le saurait sans doute bien assez tôt…


End file.
